Rearview mirror assemblies for vehicles, particularly for commercial trucks, are well known in the art. These well known mirror assemblies include many different arrangements for mounting mirror assemblies on the vehicles. On large, commercial vehicles, such as trucks and busses, mirrors are often secured within mirror housings mounted so as to extend the mirror out from the vehicle thereby providing a clear view of different areas around the vehicle. Depending on the size and design of the mirror, as well as the area around the vehicle to be observed, different mounting arrangements have been used. A typical mounting arrangement includes a bar extending outwardly from the vehicle, often in substantially a U-shape, in which the ends of the U-bar are attached to the side of the vehicle. Alternately, a bar may be attached to the vehicle at only one end, with a mirror housing being disposed at a distal end or central portion, or both, of such bar. In either of such applications, mounting bars are typically attached to each side of the driver's cab of a truck, and the mirror housing is attached to the central portions of the bars in various ways.
Some conventionally mounting arrangements suffer from complicated constructions requiring, for instance, adapters, multiple piece connectors, and a variety of screws, bolts and the like to attach the bar to the mounts and to the vehicle. Such complicated mounting arrangements are more cumbersome, costly and labor intensive than may be desired.